My Babysitters a Wolfblood
by SteamPunky
Summary: Rory's cousin comes to town.Will she join their group of magic or will she turn out to be evil and have to be forced to be put down. Is there their something paranormal about her,or will Rory turn her into a vampire by accident. Will Fred the Potato come make home or will he be mashed. Will this entire story revolve around a potato named Fred. LOL not, This story is about a GIRL :o
1. Chapter 1

My Babysitters a Wolfblood -Remix-

By SteamPunky

**Disclaimer **- **I do not own the 'My babysitters a vampire' franchise. this is just a reenactment of my fantasy of what would happen if there was an extra character. This disclaimer includes all of the chapters I will have, Review and like for more. I'm new so, The Three Awesomest Comments get screen shout outs and their own character in a fan made story that we are all going to work on. *yay Thumbs Up yay* **

**Just remind me it i will try to read the comments and go on my laptop.**

**{:P i have to share it with my brothers}**

**( dedicated to : ' **_MewChiiLi _' **for giving me inspiration, and most of the script in the story. )**

I'm in the plane listening to music. My parents are going on a year long business trip, and I'm being sent to whitechapel. It's a town where my cousin, Rory lives in. Rory was always the weird cousin, my other cousins made fun of him.

When he was five, all my cousins ganged up on him and called him names. When I stood up for him they were like. "Rory's got a girl to fight his battles for him." They teased and teased and so on. Every time I'd come up with petty comebacks like," okay let's fight, unless your too chicken to to face a girl." One time he actually swung at me. Wrong move never mess with a girl in karate class. I grabbed his wrist and elbow and pushed him forward to the ground. He tried to grab my ankle but I kicked at his nose. I think I kicked too hard cause he had to go home with a bloody nose. The rest of the cousins were to scared to even go near me, and most of the adults. I was banned from anymore family reunions. My dad was proud but my mom was mad, it was her sisters son. I was 5 though and he was 10 so I think I had an advantage.

I'm a month younger than Rory, literally we have the same day and year but we are a month apart. The plane stops and I get off. I don't like confined spaces, never did. I'm clasterfobic, I freak out when I get stuck in small spaces. I guess a window calms me down but still. I push though the crowd and get my luggage. I have a largish yellow breifcase, my backpack carry on, and a red satchel. I'm looking around for anything that might be my ride. "Hey Sam!" Rory goes popping up behind me. "OhMyGod!" I breath startled. "Rory, don't you scare me like that." I say slamming wildly. "Okay, okay." The goes laughing. He changed somehow, I feel it like a good change. He takes my breifcase. "Come on this way to the car... I want to tell you everything... Blah blah blah" he talks and talks and talks. He hasn't changed much, he lost his glasses and braces too. I would tell you what he's saying entirely but that'd be 15 books long. Comic books that is.

We finally get to my cousins house and my aunt Riley drove us. I give a hug to uncle Robert right before Rory pulls me away to my new room. He covers my eyes and opens the doors. My mom set most of my stuff and pictures of my room ahead for me to set up. He unfolds my eyes and I might say, they did a great job.

A bed is in the side with my batman blanket and other supperhero side things. There's a bed side table with a nice green lamp, alarm clock, and a photo of my parents. There's a charger plug for my iPhone and a small empty cabinet in the table which I will fill. My dresser is next to the door, it's small, white, and has nik-nacs all none it. There's photos and trophies on it too. In front of my bed there's a desk where my laptop is along with my super hero bobbleheads. I also have my small cup filled with pens and pencils. They are like pens with fuzzy balls on the caps and multicolored and weird designs on them. There's a shelf with photos and metals on it. Under it there's a poster with a batman movie poster on it. Under that there's a bean-bag chair and a small coffee table with comic books on it. He wall is painted light green, the ceiling is painted like the night sky. I'm serious they painted stars and the moon. The floor is wooden but has a large blue carpet piece in the middle.

"Cool, thanks with the room." I say admiring it. "Thanks, I out everything together just last night." He goes breathing out in relief. I put my suitcase on the bed, along with my satchel, and my backpack. "I'm gunna go play video games with my friends, cya later." He goes off running out of the house. I start to put my cloths away. When I'm done with that, I move my backpack onto my bean-bag chair and go through my satchel. My satchel I filled with my art supplies. I have a notebook filled with pictures of wolves. A box full of creative supplies. My grandmas journal of how to survive being special. After in done putting everything away I go on my laptop to play games for the rest of the day.

The next day I ran to school witch isn't bad sence I like running, it calms me. Not that much though, I have anger issues. I walk in the office and get handed my schedule. "Thanks" I go walking out. "What ever" I hear her mumble. I'm about to stop short and turn back when I run into another person. "oops sorry." We both say at the same laughing a bit. I pick up my stuff and hand her, her stuff. "Sorry, u didn't see you there." I go " it's okay, your new around here? I'm Sarah." She starts. "Sam, my friends call me Sammi, though." I state, walking down the hall with her. She looks at me and blinks for a couple seconds, "you look allot like someone I know, but i cant put my finger on it." She says toughtfully. I have an idea of who. "Is it a Dorky blond, that just doesn't shut up." I say looking like a genius. "Ya! But how'd you know." Sarah expresses. "He's my cousin." I say looking down at my locker number and stopping in front of mine. "He's what, but your normal." Sarah looks at me flabbergasted. (Hehe funny word.) "that's what they say at the family reunions, it lets I think I'm banned from them." I reply. "How'd you get banned?" Sarah questions as Rory and his two friends walk up. "When I was five I flipped one of my older cousins over and kicked him in the nose that made it bleed and possibly break." I answer. "What, no one can do that." One of rorys friends go. "It's true, I was right there when she did it to the ten year old." Rory explains. "Wait a sec you were 5 and you beat your ten year old cousin up." The other friend of Rory goes. "And yet my mom still didn't cancel my karate lessons." I finish. "Oh Sam these are my friends, Benny and Ethan." Rory introduces, " Benny, Ethan, this is my cousin, Sam." He finishes. "Your cousin, is the ninja babe!" Benny goes. Oh there goes my anger issues clicking. "Oh no." Rory goes and starts whispering to Ethan while I give the evil eye to Benny.

" Okay, Sam what kinds of classes do you have" Ethan goes breaking my eye contact, with Benny, good thing too I would have gone all wolf on him.

1st) English I - Ms. Fine

2nd) Chemistry - Mr. Toffey

3rd) Speech - Mr. Brown

4th) Lunch

5th) Art - Mrs. Holly

6th) Algebra II- Mr. Sandford

7th) AP Human Geography - Mr. Franklin

8th) Spanish 2 - Mr. Sanchez

" Ooh! We have the same 4th and 8th periods! " Sarah goes looking over my shoulder. "Looks like you're coming with me to 1st and I'll hand you off to Benny after 2nd and we'll all be together for 4th. You'll be alone in 5th, though." Ethan starts going over. " I'll take you after lunch then drop you off at 6th where you'll be with Benny." Sarah continues on. At that point Benny takes my schedule out of my hands. " After 7th, I'll drop you off at 8th where you'll be with Ethan and Sarah." He goes. Looking it over. " kay, thanks guys." I go snatching my schedule out of his hands and that's when the bell rings.

I tripped Benny 5 times, tied his shoes to the desk twice, and sent a dog after him. This is the best first day ever. Not so much for him though, he looks annoyed an I only did all of this for the first two periods of the day. At lunch the whole gang sat together. I met Sarah's friend Erika, and she sorta acts like a cheerleader. Today was normal other then the fact at a moment I touched Ethan before I when to get food and he freaked a bit. It was a poke not a real touch but whatever. He ran off to Benny to tell him something, i bet it was something like cutties or something dumb like that. The rest of the day is normal though, wait for four more days and things will get real complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Hey guys srry i haven't done STUFF, for a long long loooong while. It just that schools hard, and being new on this site. I really enjoy the encouragement it helps me with my writers block, i enjoy art more than writing. Um... I'm posting several different stories plus one that is basically about me and my besssst friends in the world of minecraftia. Click da buttons below and i will write more. Shout out to the lovely person who commented who is,**_Vicky_Tzalachani**. Thank you all review and help me with my writers block!**

In my art class it was great. had empty walls without wallpaper. For the activity instead of connecting the dots I suggested we paint the walls with our own special designs. It was great, there were stars, flowers, a messed up drawling of a bunny. Not mine, I drew a picture of my family and I, as wolfs of course. Everybody just thought it was another wolf photo, I of course knew the truth. When the bell rang we all walked out of class normally, I **love **art.

After art I was walking the through the hallway like an idiot. "Hey Sammi!" A random scare Rory sneaks in. Out of defense I smash his foot and elbow him back, maybe a bit too much. He kneels over trying to breath. "Ah.. Great, thanks for sneaking up on me." I go lightly kicking him to see if he's still breathing. "What happened!" I hear Ethan say running over with Benny. "He came out of nowhere and sneaked up on me, so my instincts kicked in. He'd be **alot **more hurt if I purposely hit him." I explain as they continue to fix him. "We'll that's bad, sea ya later, Ethan." Benny goes grabbing my arm.

After us just taking in 7th period I learned a bit about him more. Although he kept hitting on me multiple times which I returned the favor with hitting him. I learned he had a couple good interests with me. We both were interested with video games, comics, and superheroes. "No no noo! Batman is better than superman in so many ways." I go, walking down the hall as the second-bell rings. " superman can shoot lasers out of his eyes!" Benny shoots. "Batman can fill his suit with kriptonite and make weapons out of it." I explain out witting him. "He moves faster than a bullet, he can dodge all the kriptonite and destroy the weapons." He fails at representing his super hero. " admit it my logic and awesomeness won this battle, batman is waaaaaaay better than superman." I finish as we meet up with Ethan.

After 8th period I go home, I wont bother you with how boring that class was. All it was, was Ethan drooling over Sarah as she pretends not to know hes staring at her. The teacher called on me twice basically because half the time i was falling asleep. On the walk home i get the eerie feeling I'm being watched. I know I was because there was a car I noticed following me. I ran into the trees and the quick way home, once I got to the door the car was out of sight. I sigh in relief once I got inside, all I did for the remained of the day was set up my computer, T.V. , and game-station that aunt got thorough the mail. even thought is isn't the most perfect town I've been too, it sure is exiting.

**So that's my chapter i ****will**** write more not at the moment, everything i write is on Google docs. Review, Like, Follow for more, Shootouts to those whom encourage me. **


End file.
